


Unlikely Partners

by STARS_Agent_Max_Winchester



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARS_Agent_Max_Winchester/pseuds/STARS_Agent_Max_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is on a new assignment with his new partner, Sherry. He is not really looking forward to meeting their backup. Sure he likes Sheva but Leon gets on his nerves. Also it doesn't help that Wesker has been seen again even though he should be dead. This should be a long ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Missions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted story. I may not be the best writer but I hope you like it. I would love to write a whole series but I am worried about how many people will like this. Please comment your concerns or compliments. I would also love some helpful criticism. Enjoy!

"Pass me that herb!" Chris shouted over the moaning of the dead. The hits from the local’s weapons sliced through his vest and close to the skin. His big uncovered arms took a lot of the damage. Small cuts were bleeding, which mixed in with the sweat and seemed to drive the hostile locals into a frenzy. Turning to his partner, hoping for an herb, he heard a request. "Chris, I need your help!" A female voice called back to him. Rushing forward to reach her, Chris was too far away and the locals got there first; her call seemed to draw them to her. He couldn't see her over the mangled bodies running towards her. A scream echoed in the confinements of the dreadful ship they were on. "Sheva!" Chris finally burst through the mob to only see his partner under many rotting corpses. "No!" Chris's voice waded through violence efforts to rescue Sheva. His efforts alerted one zombie. The moment their eyes met, the air was pulled from his lungs. Chris's only thought, as the world faded away, was of a man he never thought he would see again. Albert Wesker.

Chris jolted out of bed covered in a cold sweat. His mind was racing about the dream he just had. Why had he dreamed of the time with Sheva and what was Weaker doing there? He didn't understand. Sheva was his friend so dreaming of her made since but Wesker? Chris didn't care about the fool. And Chris wasn't fooling himself. He loved Wesker, loved him since STARS but Wesker was dead; he and Sheva had killed him. Shaking his head, Chris walked for the bathroom in his room. It was small but had everything that someone would need. Walking to the sink, he splashed cold water on his face. It helped his head but his heart was still flying. 

Why Sheva was in his head was interesting. He could still vividly remember the way her body twisted and turn as she walked. He had to admit, she was hot. "God, Chris. Get your head out of the gutter." Still not understanding the reason he was dreaming of his ex-captain and his ex-partner, Chris decided to go for a beer. Changing out of his sleep pants, he threw on a pair of jeans and one of his t-shirts.

Once the door was open, Chris was confronted by a young, blonde girl. Upon seeing Chris, she yelped and saluted. "Sherry Birkin. Reporting for duty, as Agent Redfield new partner." Lowering her head to hide the still scared expression, she shot out a packet of papers. Which looked like a new assignment. He mentally cursed and reached for the papers. Skimming through the pages, Chris saw it was another Africa situation and almost turned it down. "What is the specifics for starting this assignment?" Looking at the stiff girl, he waited for her response.

"The directions are to board the plane heading to an island off the shores of Australia. Once there, we will head to the check point and meet with our side team. The four of us are to stop a massive outbreak of BOW's in the area, Sir. It is a get in and get out mission if everything goes as planned." She paused and took a deep breath. She seemed calmer now that the mission was what was being discussed. "Our weapons are with Agent Kennedy and Agent Alomar." 

Chris's face stiffened. This had to be a coincidence. First the dream, then a new "Africa" mission. His mind stopped at the possibly of seeing Wesker. Shrugging off unnecessary thoughts, Chris refocused to the second name in their team. "Did you say Kennedy? As in Leon Kennedy?" Sherry gave a blunt nod. Oh, this was going to be a fun mission.


	2. New Job...Great!

"Why does it have to be Leon!" Chris shook his head at no one but Sherry, who was sitting at his desk, was shaking slightly. "Sir, will Leon cause problems for the mission?" He could hear the weariness of her words. "It's nothing just... Oh never mind." Chris really didn't want to tell a girl he had only heard about all of his personal information. 

Folding his hands together, Chris frowned and went to his dresser. Shifting clothes around he found his BSAA uniform. Then a thought hit him. "Sherry, you’re not BSAA and neither is Leon." Sherry squeaked and turn towards her superior. 

"Sir, this is a united mission for all of us fighting bioterrorism." She stated in a very firm tone. 'Well maybe she won't be too bad in the field if she can stand up to me like that. But who knows.' Nodding to her response, Chris went for his bathroom to change and get ready. After returning, Sherry was standing at attention. "Ease up soldier, you're not being judged upon my look of things so you can relax." Chris's words seemed to ease her shoulders and Sherry stood less straight but still respectful. 

Walking through the halls, Sherry seemed to stiffen the closer they got to the heli-pad. She was silent and following detailed orders. Helping her into the helicopter, Chris sighed and knew this was going to be a long ride. If this island was really that far from the locate, it would be a very boring ride. Turning to look at the window, Chris was not ready for what was going to happen next. The landing man was eerily similar to someone he knew. 'Oh well, I wonder how Sheva is doing with Jill and Josh. Well I guess she will let me know when I get there.' Chris eyes fluttered shut and the dark pulled him into oblivion. 

Chris looked around and he was in his old apartment. His STARS apartment. The paint was still the dirty yellow-white he hated and the floors still creaked in the hallway near the kitchen. The doorbell went off. 'Who is here?' Chris sighed again and walked to the door. Opening the door, Chris's breathed was crushed. He remembered this day. 

Wesker stood in front of his door in a white polo shirt and his tight black pants. His hair was not perfect like normal and his glasses were on top of his head. He gave Chris one of his real smiles and Chris's heart melted. This was his captain before Umbrella was in the picture. 

Wesker walked right in and headed for the couch. Chris didn't know what to do, so he followed him in. Wesker laughed at how robotically Chris moved. "Are you going to stand there or am I going to have to actually work for my birthday gift." Wesker's real laugh was like fresh dew on rose petals. Soft and beautiful. Chris smiled. Walking over to Wesker, he leaned down and their lips lightly touched before Wesker pushed forward. Chris had forgotten what he tasted like. Sweet and wonderful. Chris moved his hand to Wesker's face and pulled back. He stared right into those icy blue eyes. He went to close the space between them again, only to feel someone shaking him. 

Opening his eyes, Chris saw Sherry gently waking him. They had arrived. Looking out the window, Chris saw Sheva waving. Chris smiled and remembered his dream. His face blushed but he shook it off. Sheva was waiting as well as his new job. There were more important things to think about then him right now.


	3. Old Loves Never Die

Hopping from the plane, Chris was greeted with a hug by Sheva. Her curves match his edges nicely but there was business for now. "Chris, it is good to see you." Sheva's face had matured but she still looked roughly the same. Her smile made Chris forget his dream for a moment.

"You too, Sheva. How have you been?" Chris was interested in his old partner’s life. Sheva smiled again and was about to answer but Leon was now at her side interrupting her. "Redfield, Birkin, I am hoping that the plane ride was well. I have the weapons and details we will need on this mission inside. Follow me, if you will." His glance casted from Chris to lay on Sherry. Sherry held his eye contact until Chris coughed. Leon nodded his head and spun on his heel. Walking towards the doors to this base, something made Chris uneasy. 

A elbow jabbed his side. Snapping out of his thoughts, Chris looked down. Sherry had ran into him. She was shaking terribly. Chris set his hand on her shoulder and she jumped. "So...rr..y, I..di..dn't..me..an..too!" Her speech was weird because of her teeth chattering. She was freezing and looked scared. Chris smiled warmly at her. 

"It's fine. Are you alright?" Chris's voice was a soft whisper. Sherry shook her head yes but her face said the opposite. Chris chuckled and took off his outer coat. Sliding it over her shoulder, Chris heard a small thank you as she curled into his warm coat. Sherry reminded Chris of his sister Claire. She was always stubborn and closed off. Even to him. 

Walking again, Chris noticed Leon glaring at his jacket and couldn't help but laugh. Leon growled by turn and finally lead the group to a room. The tables were lined with weapons. Chris grabbed a magnum and his handy dandy combat knife. Adjusting the holster and vest, he gave Leon his attention. Once everyone was settle down, Leon started to talk. " We are headed into an island call, Harriett's Bluff. It is off the coast of Australia and has been report signs of a new B.O.W. Our mission is to retrieve one live specimen and kill the rest. And before you comment Chris, this comes for the boss herself. Rebecca can't find a cure without fully updated data. If anything falls apart we are to depart from said island and it will be dealt with." Sheva seemed perfectly fine with this information, but Chris could not believe what they were about to do. 

"Alright, let's go so we can get back. And get a little ass in between." It was Sherry that spoke up first. Loading her Beretta, she straightened and look almost frightening. Leon laughed and nodded. Grabbing his M14 and Sheva loaded her Dragonfly rifle. They had a mission to finish and then Chris could go back to his boring day job. 

Only one problem that this tag team didn't plan for. Wesker was being held on this island and didn't remember the last five years. He just sat in an umbrella factory with no memory of anything but his beautiful marksman. Chris Redfield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and thanks to all of you who have left kudos. I am slowly working into where I want this story to go but I am always open for ideas. I love that this story seems to flow as I am writing it and hope that that will continue. Thanks again and please RR.


	4. Say What?

"Let’s go!" Leon hollered at the pilot of their little jet. Chris had picked the window seat in the back. His dream would not get out of his head. Wesker. His Wesker. Why would his head do that? He missed him, but he had betrayed Chris so much. Drifting off he forgot the present and took joy for the simple past.  
"I am not wearing that to Halloween." Jill had always been the one to get angry at the boy's jokes. Even Wesker was laughing at this one. Chris had picked out a very revealing top and some tight booty shorts. And to top it off some hooker boots and a hot pink wig. Forest looked very uncomfortable because of what she was wearing. She stormed back to the changing room and Chris walked out in the costume Wesker had pick out. Everyone laughed but said it looks really good. A leather biker jacket with a simple white t-shirt underneath. Nice tight leather pants, and some combat boots.  
"Only one thing is missing from this image." Wesker pulled off his shades and strolled over to Chris. Sliding them on to the younger man's face, he smiled with amusement flickering in his icy blue eyes. Chris blushed slightly but it was difficult to see unless you were as close as Wesker was. Chris's breath hitched when Wesker hand came up to his face but it returned when he realized the Wesker was retrieving his glasses. "Less go get you some of your own though." Wesker chuckled and went to pull Chris towards the glasses when Chris was pulled back. Chris could feel a strange push on his back. Turning he saw one of the girls that had been in there were flush against his back. 

Wesker turned with a visible anger practically rolling off his shoulders. Chris decided fast that this girl was a bad idea. "Excuse me ma'am but I was talking with someone when you rudely interrupted. I would appreciate if you would let me go." The girl smiled and apologized. She stepped back and Chris went to find his pissed off captain. Turning the corner, Chris found Wesker breathing weirdly and shaking somewhat violently. Chris looked around to make sure no one was around and dropped the titles. "Al, you ok?" Wesker stiffened and slowly turned. Pushing Chris into the dress room behind him he growled lowly. 

"Why did you let her rub all over you?" Wesker gently ran his hand across Chris's cheek. His voice was low and husky. Meeting Wesker's beautiful eyes, Chris felt sorry and whispered while moving slowly forward.  
"Wes, I am so sorry. She was just there. And I didn't chose for her do so." Chris was so close to Wesker's lips; he could feel his breath. "Anyway, you know I like rubbing up against a whole different part." Chris's voice dipped with lust. Wesker's eyes went crazy and he shoved forward. The contact of their lips was almost painful. Wesker tongue was on Chris's teeth almost immediately. Parting for air, Wesker seemed to have calmed but became a whole new level of excited. "Chris Redfield," Wesker whispered into Chris ear. "I love you."


	5. Mission Begins

Upon arrival, Chris woke up to the bounce of the landing gear. Looking around it appeared that most of his crew had fallen asleep during the ride. Yawning, Chris looked out the window and saw nothing really. Some grass, bushes and a few scarce trees. He already missed the dense forests back home. It was too open here. Repositioning his gear, Chris glanced at Sheva. She seemed a little nervous about the open lands as well. It didn't work for them back Africa. Noting to talk to Leon about the lack of cover, Chris moved for the hatch to get out of this flying metal bird. Jumping out to the ground, he was joined by Sherry on the right and Sheva on the left. Chuckling to himself, Chris thoughts went a little south while waiting for Leon. 'Man, if I had known that doing duel partners meant I got to be with two beautiful women, I would have done it a long time ago. ' Leon grunted and Chris turned to see him fuming about the close quarters of Sherry and himself. Laughing, Chris turned to Sherry and threw his arm around her shoulders. 

"Sherry, is this your first mission?" Asked Chris looking into her surprised eyes. They eased with the question and she simply nodded and smiled back at him. Chris shot forward, but not to kiss her to tell her something. He bent right next to her ear and whispered, "Sherry, I have noticed Leon is very protective of you. I do believe he has some feeling towards you." Chris pulled back far enough that their noses were touching. "I think he is a little mad at me for being this close. Look." With the command Sherry saw why he was so close. It was a distraction. Without moving her face, she cast her eyes in Leon's direction. He was pissed. His face was red and he was breathing extremely deeply. Sherry quietly giggled. Pushing close enough to Chris that they were sharing each other breath she replied, "Thanks for letting me know." She winked and took a few steps back. 

"Leon is the something wrong?" She asked him with that innocent voice of hers. He hiccupped and shook his head no. "Ok" was all she said before heading off to retrieve her gun.

"Chris," Leon called him, Chris expected yelling but what he got was even funnier. "Why don't we switch partners in a way. You have worked with Sheva in the past and I have worked with Sherry in the past. We both know what the other is capable of handling. It would make life easier." Leon whispered something else under his breath but Chris couldn't catch it. Looking at flustered Sherry and a pissed off Sheva, he smiled and agreed. "Sounds good, Kennedy." Leon nodded and walked over the Sherry. They started talking but to quiet for Chris and Sheva to hear. Turning to Sheva, Chris saw that she was in a different uniform than what they had board the plane with. Though they had been in Washington, it was colder. Now here it was hotter. He had change from pants to cargo shorts. But Sheva had changed from sweats to a skin tight uniform. Instead of her last uniform, she was in a tank top but it was a little short and showed her belly button all the way her daisy duke shorts with a holster for her little Beretta. On her back was her Dragonfly sniper rifle. And she had on some cowboy boots. Looking her up and down, Chris could differently saw she was hot. And not from the temperature. Smiling at Chris, she walked over to him and laughed. He was confused until she pointed and the other half of the group. Sherry had Leon pinned to the plane with her lips on his. Though Leon didn't seem to mind at all. Chris joined in on Sheva's laughing. This was going to be a very interesting mission to say the least.


	6. Man, Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are things going to be as easy as they start to seem or is danger ahead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing. Things have been really crazy as of late. My grandma and cousin have cancer and things are insane. I want to write more and with summer a foot, I plan on it. Hope you like, and please read and review. Love ideas and criticism as long as its helpful. :)

After Sherry and Leon had found things to occupy themselves not involving each other, the mission began. Thoughts of Wesker still lurked in Chris's thought but objective one was finding and destroying the target B.O.Ws.  
"Leon, where exactly where the hostiles seen? Sure they will be crawling around the city. Always are." Sheva's voice filled the silence. Leon look at her with a glint of something in his eyes.  
"The citizens are not hostile. They are zombies. are to be killed on sight." Without any remorse in his thick voice, he answered while turning towards the city.  
It was large, maybe half the size of Los Angeles. 'Don't let me stop you, you have plenty to do.' Wesker's voiced filled his head. They had done a mission like this once.  
"Sheva, you get my six. Sherry, Leon's." Readying his Beretta, he started towards the mass of open streets. No later than the group reach their first building, moans and movement could be heard every which way.  
Nodding to Chris, Leon took the right with Sherry to his back. Sheva cocked her hammer and smiled. Chris was leading. Rushing through the tight streets, Chris kept an ear to the radio. As he rounded a corner, everything stopped. A horde of zombies was only yards in front of him but not one was interested in the two. A woman, in her early twenties, was fighting through them. She hair was long and light blonde. She wore all black. And a leather jacket. 'She could be a female Wesker. She's got the black and the shades but, well not the blinding hair.' Chris always loved his hair. Watching her fight, he noticed the resemblance more now.  
"Mind giving a little help?" The question brought back the real world. Motion started up again. Chris started firing, left and right. Ten more down, thanks to Sheva and him. "Thanks. Much help." The mystery woman spoke while turning to leave.  
"Wait," Chris called after her. "Do you know Albert Wesker?" That got her to stop. She turned around and was in front of him in seconds. Her small hands fit nicely around his neck as she smashed him into a nearby wall. The icy blue eyes show hate and disgusted. She must know him.  
"Don't say that god forsaken name. He ruined my live and my brother's." She voice was smooth and lanced with venom. She was not to be dealt with. Sheva roundhouse kicked off of Chris. "Bitch!" Mystery girl grabbed her side in pain.  
"How do you know him? And who are you?" Chris's voice strained.  
"Name's Mena. And the dick you call Wesker, he's my dad."


	7. Ya Learn New Things Everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is going well for the group of four. The B.O.W.s might be more than they bargained for. And Wesker's kid, that has got Chris's a little more than over the edge with confusion. Will things start to explain themselves or will Chris get lost in dreams of the past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondered how people thought about my little OC throw in. She is not going to be a big character but will help show that Wesker was not only a bad guy. I would love comments of both the good and bad. And sorry if the wait was getting unbearable. Will try to write more. I promise. And without through ado the story.

A day went by since Chris met Wesker's daughter, and he wasn't any further in understanding her then when he met her. After the announcement of how she knew Wesker, she called him out too.

"So if you are so worried about my pops, I could assume that you would be Chris Redfield." Her voice was a perfect match for Wesker's. It hurt. She turned on her heel and walked off, like never seeing them, like never battling zombies, just left.

The longing for Wesker came on stronger after that incident then it did after the dreams. Though Chris had to watch out for his partners, he was distant and Sheva took note of this new attitude. "Chris," Sheva's voice laced with an underlying worry. "Chris, you okay?" Sheva shook his arm to get his attention.

"Yeah Sheva, I'm fine." Chris didn't know who he was trying to convince more, Sheva or himself. Smiling back at her, Chris started forward again. This sewer tunnel stank and he really wanted to get out of it. The relay point with Sherry and Leon was getting closer and to see more familiar faces other than the evil blond in his head would be nice. "The relay is ahead. Let’s pick up the pace." Taking off into a light jog, he heard Sheva's agreement and the soft thuds of her shoes hitting the ground.

As they reached the end of the tunnel, light poured in from the ladder leading up. Sherry's smiling face was the first thing that Chris saw. Reaching topside, the group of four were about to exchange greetings but a thunder like noise interrupted them. Chris turned to see a very large B.O.W. making good headway their way. Leon’s command tore through the air. “Spread out!” Chris had other ideas. Leon was not the leading captain in this group. Chris took off towards an open building. 

“Chris!” Sheva’s panic didn’t stop him. After ripping through the door way, Chris headed for the roof. Best vantage point. Hoisting his gun up to the lip of the roof, he aimed straight for the heart of the B.O.W. Not waiting for Leon’s approval, Chris laid fire of this monster. Bullets flew with their own accord and hit the monster left and right. All of the firing helped all the tension left in Chris disappear. The encounter with Wesker’s daughter really hurt, he had had children with someone else. Touched someone else. That made Christopher Redfield want to cry. 

“SHOOT THE HEART!” Chris’s command was followed unlike Leon’s. That made Chris chuckle. 

Minutes past which felt like hours, maybe days. Sherry was now in the grips of the monster and Leon was seething, lashing at the monster’s legs with his small combat knife. Chris was hanging off of the creature's back and Sheva was slowly shooting the arm in which held Sherry with her rifle. “Look out!” Chris shouted as Sherry felled into Leon’s arms. 

Launching forward, Chris took the one opening of this monster’s mouth as a chance to slip a hot grenade inside. Pushing off the monster, Chris’s body hit the ground quite painfully just as the thing burst into hundreds of pieces, covering everyone in blood and bits of their beastie. The air eased and everyone enjoyed the silence that seconds before had been gunshots. 

After the rest from the exchange with their B.O.W., Leon finally stood and spoke. Chris listen to Leon's new 'instructions'. "The BSAA wants to send Sherry and myself home early. There is a new mission for you two. A new 'Wesker' must be noted into the database and HQ wants a full report by next week. Sherry and I have been assigned detail. We must follow 'Project WC and then detain her for questioning." Chris's frowned clearly stated that something of this equation was wrong.

"Leon, what are the missions for Sheva and I?" Leon eyes glazed and he shook his head.

"You two are to stay and complete this mission. All hostiles must be dealt with. Also, we have a part two to your mission. Albert Wesker has been spotted on this island. Alive and well." Leon braced himself for Chris's reaction but there was none. Chris's express never once flinched.

"It will be completed. And what does HQ want done with Wesker?" Chris's voice was steeled because his heart was about to burst. If Wesker was still alive, he would hate Christopher, and that was something Chris couldn't handle. Even when they meet in those ruins, Wesker still tried to convince Chris to come with him. Chris shook off those memories, readying himself for Leon's answer.

"Capture and bring home. There are rumors that all of Albert Wesker's memories are gone. Destroyed in the explosion after Sheva and yourself knocked him into the lava bank.” Chris took all the information in nicely. Well as nicely as punching a brick wall but that was better then punching Leon. All Chris seemed to want to do was now watching the blood roll of his knuckles.

“Chris, what’s wrong?” Sheva took a shaky step closer. No one had time to understand nor stop Chris before his fist made contact, but the cracking of his skin and knuckles brought what happened to everyone’s attention. Chris peeled his head way for his still bleeding knuckles to the people around him. Sherry was nicely sheltered behind Leon’s broad shoulders, and Sheva looked scared. Not shocked, scared. Of him. She had never met the side of him that got him kicked out of the army; that broken the window in the mansion when they lost Frost; or the drinking after Wesker’s death. Or so he thought.

“Sorry, I had to punch something.” Chris’s anger was still rolling off him but his eyes had calmed. Sherry slowly crept from behind Leon. Things were falling in place for her. “I just know that the BSAA will do things to him that not even monsters deserve.” There was pain and regret laced through his voice but no one other than the youngest blond noticed. Sherry’s eyes widened as she realized that the marksman Uncle Wesker talked about was Chris. Taking steps towards the angered man, Sherry flung her arms around him. That was enough to break Chris’s heart, but he didn’t show it.

No one understood what had been exchange between that simple hug, but Leon broke the exchange before Chris could say anything. “Sherry, it’s time to go. Good luck Chris. You need it.” Leon grabbed Sherry and pulled her back from way they came. Chris turned with his back to Leon and started towards the new relay point.


	8. Silence and Violence

Chris lead Sheva on without discussion. He was not in the mood, to explain his feelings to her even though her looks told him she was interested. All that matter was finding Wesker and getting him back to HQ. Even if that was the last thing Chris really wanted to do. He knew it had to be done. 

“Sheva, take up my six. I see something moving.” The order was barked quietly as a shadow moved back and forth ahead. Nodding, Sheva took up pace behind Chris. Sneaking took Chris’s mind off of his mission for a moment. All that mattered was to not be seen. This reminded him of Africa. The figure disappeared, and Chris didn’t want to follow. The sun was setting and this could be a dangerous area at the dead of night with nothing but the moon making everything move more so then needed to. “Sheva, lets camp.” His harsh voice dropped as the exhaustion of the day set in. Scouting the building to their right, Chris moved into the apartment building. Apartment 1302 was clear and had no sign of ever having a zombie in it. A kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. Nothing amazing but safe for now. 

“Chris, care to share with the me why you are being distant?” This broke the awkward silence between the two. Casting a look to Sheva, Chris just scuffed a grunt and turn back to his watch of the window. 

“It’s nothing, just not liking the specifics of the mission we have been assigned to do.” Chris’s voice didn’t portray the emotion swirling in his eyes. Sheva didn’t see the clouded expression so she didn’t understand the underlying meaning. 

“Well just let me know if you need to talk. I am here for you Chris. I will take the first watch. Get some rest Chris.” Sheva moved for the door and sat in the chair set for watch. 

Chris was going to protest but his sinking, weighted eye lids stopped him short.

“Alright Sheva, but wake me in two hours so I can take the watch.” Chris waited for Sheva’s nod before heading to the small bedroom. The walls were a light brown, but staining of lack of care cause it to be a chocolate in certain places. The bed looked good, but dirty. At the moment though, Chris didn’t care. Laying down with a flop, Chris let the thoughts triggering his emotions to fully control his mind. Wesker, all he saw was Wesker. Sitting there in a BSAA lab, being poked and prodded for information that he didn’t know. And they would know that, but torturing him because they could.

Rolling over to stop that image, the old Wesker crept into Chris’s mind. ‘Man, I remember what he was like. Calm, cool, collected. Then hot, controlling, and temperamental. Everything depending on what was going on.' Then his captain, his partner, his lover, was ripped away by the person Umbrella needed him to be. A monster with only one job. To kill what needed killed, and not care. Though he could never kill Chris. He did hurt him but when the hurt showed on Chris, Wesker would stop and make up for it. Whether it was a kiss to escape or a gentle touch, like they used to share. This was the only bit of this captain still left. That brought Chris back to the task at hand. He didn’t remember; didn’t remember the things he did. Or so the rumor says. ‘I worry about what I might being doing for him.’ Sleep slowly drew Chris in, leaving Chris with dreams of his beloved Wesker. 

_______________________________________

“Chris, why can’t you just do as I ask the first time?” Wesker grumbled loudly as he searched for the report Chris was supposed to finish. Chris was standing in front of the door, watching as Wesker pushed papers all around looking for Chris’s lost papers. 

“Al, I am sorry. I thought I set them with the other reports.” Chris whispered to the raging male scouting the mess. Wesker stopped fussing and leaned against the desk. The deep sigh that came from him cause Chris to look up. Wesker looked up as well meeting Chris’s eyes. The toothy grin caught Chris off guard. Slowly Wesker moved to the other side of the desk, and slid past Chris. As he pasted, Chris smelled the whiskey. 

“Chris, I am so tired of this job. All the work and so little play.” Wesker shut the door, and turned to Chris. 

“Wes, you’re drunk. Let’s get you to the bed in the back of your office.” Chris walked over to Wesker. This was a side that only he got to see. Then the normal stomped through. 

“I am not being controlled by you, Redfield. I will do as I please.” With that Wesker grabbed Chris’s arm and lead him to the door, in which the bed was behind. “I only wish to lay down. You can join me or return to work. Which will it be?” The Wesker smirk took place of the straight line of his lips. ‘He knows I won’t go back to work.’ Chris shook his head and walked in behind the retreating Wesker. 

The drunk one of the two laid down on the downy bed and smiled. A real smile. “I didn’t realize I was this tired.” Wesker spoke to no one unparticular. Chris laid down next to Wesker and let Wesker’s strong arms wrap around him into a warm embrace. Wesker always was the dominant of the two. And Chris had no problem with this. Chris felt Wesker’s breath even and become slower, signaling that he was asleep. Which was strange because Wesker never went to sleep first. 

As Chris blinked the world spun into a white, blinding light. As Chris’s eyes adjusted, he saw Wesker strapped to a chair. Bruises lined his face, arms and hands. Cuts filled the spots between. As the gasp escaped Chris at the awful sight, Wesker slowly looked up. The lifelessness in his eyes scared Chris to no end. “Why did you leave me Chris, I loved you, but you let them do this to me.” Wesker’s voice was rough and filled with betrayal. Chris stumbled forward to help his lover. “Stay away from me, please.”

Chris’s only thought as the blinding lights darken around him was: ‘Wesker never said please, what did they do to him?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to throw out a special thanks to Yusha for the encouragement. I hadn't written for a while because of how busy I was, but you got me back into the writing mood. Hope you all liked this chapter. Tried to make it longer. What will Chris do now that he knows what could happen to his beloved Wesker: do his job, or save his lover. Only time will tell.


	9. The Day The Past Was The Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not writing in sooooo long! I have been so busy with a lot recently and have rushing around. This is the first time in a long time I have had time to myself. I plan of trying to update more and sneak chapters in when I have time. Again I'm sorry for taking so long. I have had the longest curse of writer's block for a while now but it seems to have broke finally. So now you have your long over due chapter. Hopefully another one as soon as this weekend.

Jolting to wake, Chris was covered in a light sweat. Looking around, he was once again reminded where he was. The dank apartment room was smaller than he remembered. Sheva had curled herself on the thing one might have called a couch if it was ten years ago. The moths had eaten away the fabric on most parts and the rodents decided the foam was good for something. Though even with components missing, Sheva seemed to be sleeping soundly; which was something Chris couldn't seem to do well recently. Stretching the stiff joints in his back, Chris stood and casted his glance outside the dirty window.   
Chris had beat the sun up this morning. Not wanting to disturb his sleeping partner, Chris snuck across the squeaky wooden floor to the one door to the outside world. Turning his sight to Sheva one last time, he opened the door and stepped out. He wasn’t going to be gone long and she would be safe inside. Moving along the dark alley, Chris could only hear his footsteps. To most that would mean all is good and safe but to him, he knew in a small town like this, there should be crickets, birds, or some kind of critter out making a noise. The dead silence proved one more thing about this pitiful town. Everything was dead. Not a mouse was left due to this foul infection.   
This was a mutated strain of the C Virus. Just what they needed. The mutations were impossible to predict and beyond his idea of how to handle. Jill would know. She was always the smartest in the STARS squad. It’s no wonder she became the leader of the defensive research field. Chris often wondered how life would be different if they had never gone to that mansion. If umbrella had never laid that trap. If he had never fallen for Wesker. Somethings hurt to dwell on more than others.   
A twig snapping broke Chris out of the daze he was in. Looking down, there was not stick under his feet, so he readied his trusty Beretta. Pulling his stance in tight, Chris treaded lightly waiting for something to move or a noise to follow. Pushing up against the wall to his left, he tightened his grip and jumped into the street where the noise had come from. Standing alone was a dark figure. Chris knew he should shot but something told him not too. Waiting for the figure to uncurl and the moon light to bright the darkness cast over it, Chris stood strong. As the figure turned and the light hit its face, Chris felt like he was in a dream. Standing before him was the one and only Wesker. Dressed in his black trench coat and sunglasses. The red tint in his eyes were shadowed by the shades but Chris could still see it. A shiver ran down Chris’s spine. “Hands up, you cruel bastard!” Swinging the gun straight, Chris ordered Wesker. The red in his enemy’s eyes dissipated. Their cold icy blue reformed and were masked by the lenses of the shades.   
“Chris?” A strong voice sounded through the cool air. “Is that you?” Wesker’s voice seemed weaker than it used to be. As Wesker took a step forward, Chris moved his finger to hover over the trigger.   
“Come any closer and I will shoot.” The cold response took Wesker by surprise. Chris knew as much because it showed in Wesker’s face.   
“Chris, please remove that gun from your captain’s direct location. If you were to shoot STARS would suffer large consequences and they would be on your head.” Wesker calmly replied before removing his glasses and hanging them on the line of his shirt. Chris almost fell over. ‘STARS? What is he talking about?’   
“Wesker, by chance,” Chris questioned cautiously. “What year is it?” As the question ended, the confusion and annoyance thicken on the older man’s face. Wesker shook off the look and put his face in his left hand.   
“Chris, come on. 1998, like it has been for the last eight months.” Wesker brought his glance back up to Chris while shaking his head. “I know you went out with the boys last night but jeez I never realized you would allow yourself to get that drunk.” Walking towards Chris, Wesker looked amused. Chris stood there dazed. ‘What is this? I must be dreaming.’ Feeling Wesker’s lips press against his was what brought Chris out of his swirling thoughts. Chris melted into the kiss. Feeling Wesker’s arms wrap around him was the best feeling.   
“Wesker…” Chris considered the older man’s eyes as they pulled away. Wesker’s arms were still wrapped around Chris’s back.   
“Why does it feel like I haven’t kiss you in years? I feel so weird and I felt older then I should.” Wesker pondered out loud like he did around Chris. Not knowing what to say Chris just laid his head against Wesker’s hard chest. The sound of his heartbeat brought back millions of memories.   
“Wesker, do you not remember the last few years?” Chris questioned slowly. As if asking a fanged tiger if he liked meat, Chris wasn’t sure if this was an act and Wesker would pounce at any minute or not. Wesker’s eyebrow moved up in the manner it did when he was totally lost. “Do you remember the mansion?”  
“What mansion?”  
“You don’t remember the accident in Africa?”  
“Africa? Chris, what are you talking about?”  
“You really don’t remember….”


End file.
